Living Doll
Living Doll is the twenty-fourth episode and season seven finale of . Synopsis The CSIs expose the true identity of the Miniature Killer, whose need for revenge for the death of Ernie Dell will place a member of the team in mortal danger... Plot Grissom and Brass visit Trevor Dell, one of Ernie Dell's many foster children. They find him lying dead in his apartment, with a miniature doll of Trevor nearby. The autopsy shows that Trevor died of electrocution when he touched the damp cracks in his bathroom sink. The CSIs trace the source of the power to his neighbor, who was stealing electricity from him to save money and accidentally ran the wiring past the sink, setting up a deadly trap. Grissom finds a partial fingerprint on the Trevor doll, and epithelials in the print come back with female DNA. He also observes that the doll wears a metal bracelet. Grissom visits a hobby shop that specializes in miniature work. The owner recognizes the bracelet and says he made it for someone named Natalie, who also bought a battery-powered micro motor. The CSIs learn that another one of Ernie Dell's foster children was a Natalie Davis. Grissom and Catherine visit Natalie's biological father, Christopher Davis, who is a ventriloquist whose stage name is "The Great Rainone." Mr. Davis tells them that when Natalie was six years old, she killed her younger sister, Chloe, by pushing her out of their treehouse. He had used bleach to clean Chloe's blood from the driveway, as Natalie watched placidly from the treehouse. Later on, Mr. Davis put her up for adoption because he could no longer deal with her psychosis. Grissom and Catherine discover that the doll pictured in all of the miniatures is the bisque doll that the Great Rainone uses in his act, and that the doll is modeled after Chloe. They seek out the first foster family that took in Natalie after Mr. Davis gave her up. The foster mother confirms the CSIs' suspicions about bleach being the trigger for Natalie's murderous tendencies, then says that she had Natalie put back in the foster care system after she tried to kill her foster sisters by pushing them from the tops of their bunk beds. Grissom returns to his office and is disturbed to find another miniature crime scene on his desk. The miniature shows a doll trapped underneath a battered and overturned red Ford Mustang on a nondescript stretch of desert road. The doll's hand, which is visible from under the car, is moving. Grissom lifts the model car and is horrified to discover that the doll under the car is made to resemble Sara. He immediately calls Sara's phone and gets no response. Grissom later learns that Natalie had abducted Sara from the parking garage; Natalie Davis, a member of the CSI lab cleaning crew, is revealed as The Miniature Killer. Grissom tells the other CSIs about Natalie. After recalling that Sara was the lead CSI on a case involving a car accident six weeks before, the team pulls up case photos and discover that Natalie had been in the crowd observing the crime scene. Grissom remembers gently stroking Sara's arm at the crime scene and realizes that, unlike the other murders, which were triggered by bleach, this crime is personal. Feeling cornered, Grissom says that Natalie holds him personally responsible for taking Ernie Dell, the only person she ever truly loved, away from her, so she intends to do the same thing to him. Catherine, Greg, Nick, and Warrick are shocked by the revelation of Sara and Grissom's relationship. Natalie is arrested. As Grissom questions her, she hallucinates that she slashes his throat. Grissom angrily demands to know where Sara is, but Natalie tunes him out as she plaintively recites lyrics from "I've Got a Pain in My Sawdust," a song the Great Rainone performs in his act. The episode closes with a shot of an overturned red Ford Mustang lying in a remote stretch of Nevada desert as it begins to rain. Sara's hand reaches out from under the car and claws at the mud as puddles of rainwater begin to grow around the car. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Louise Lombard as Sofia Curtis *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms *David Berman as David Phillips *Victoria Prescott as Judy Tremont *Jessica Collins as Natalie Davis *Dayton Callie as Ernie Dell *Brendan Fletcher as Lionel Dell/Mitch Douglas *Tahmus Rouns as Manager *Megan Fay as Rochelle Dorley *Sean Bridgers as Art Schuster *Dustin Cyril Robles as World Send Guy *Tessa Germaine as Little Girl *Gina Hecht as Donna Wetzel *Jay Johnson as The Great Rainone/Christopher Davis *Uncredited as Trevor Dell See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 7 Episodes